Your World is Mine
by Lillya Hozikawa
Summary: AU. Para orangtua sepakat untuk menukar anak bungsu mereka. Dunia keduanya pun bertukar. Dan akhirnya waktu mempertemukan mereka kembali. Mind to RnR? OOC for my first project. FemNaru!
1. Chapter 0: PROLOGUE

_Title_: _Your World is Mine_

_Fandom_: Naruto

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto_

_Pairing_: SasuFemNaru

_Genre_: _Family_ x _Friendship_ x _Romance_

A/N: Yahaa~ akhirnya Lils bisa publish ini _fict_. Hehe, _this is my first fict_. Jadi jika ada kesalahan dkk, tolong maklumi. Oce, gak usah banyak cingcong, kita mulai aja~

_Happy reading_, _minna_~

#

#

_PROLOGUE_: Negosiasi

"Bagaimana, Kushina-_chan_? Kau setuju 'kan dengan rencana ini?" tanya seorang wanita muda berambut hitam panjang dan bermata _onyx_.

Kushina, wanita berambut merah yang duduk di depannya, tak bersuara.

"Oh, ayolah! Fugaku dan Minato mendukung rencana ini!" serunya lagi dengan nada tak sabaran.

"Hmm, aku tak tahu, Mikoto-_chan_," jawab Kushina tak yakin.

"Tapi-" kata-kata Mikoto terpotong dengan seruan Kushina.

"Naru-_chan_ anakku! Sasuke anakmu! Kenapa kamu ingin sekali menukar mereka berdua!" bentak Kushina keras. Untung keadaan taman tempat mereka berada sedang sepi sehingga tak akan ada yang ikut campur urusan mereka.

Mendengar ucapan frustasi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu, Mikoto tersenyum manis, namun tatapan matanya terlihat sendu.

"Aku ingin memiliki seorang putri yang cantik seperti Naru-_chan_. Namun kita semua tahu, 'kan? Aku tak akan bisa punya anak lagi setelah melahirkan Sasuke," jawab Mikoto dengan tetap tenang.

Kushina menghela napas panjang. "Ini bukan karena kau ingin menganak-tirikan Sasuke, bukan? Bukan karena rahimmu yang diangkat agar dia bisa lahir?" tanya Kushina. Mikoto mengangkat bahu.

"Umm, entahlah. Aku ingin menyalahkan Sasuke karena aku tak mempunyai kesempatan lagi untuk mendapatkan seorang putri yang akan tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik. Tapi tak mungkin, 'kan, aku menyalahkannya?" tanya Mikoto balik.

Kini keadaan hening. Tak ada yang bersuara. Mikoto menanti kata 'ya' keluar dari mulut sang sahabat. Yang ditunggu sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya mengenai rencana aneh yang bisa-bisanya tercetus, dan lagi, dari bibir seorang Uchiha Mikoto.

"_You are mad_!"

"_Maybe you're right_, _mate_," ujar Mikoto tetap tenang.

Sekali lagi Kushina menghela napas panjang.

"Jangan terlalu sering menghela napas. Nanti kebahagianmu akan menjauh, lho~" wanti Mikoto dengan suara manis.

"Terserah kau sajalah!" gerutu wanita berambut merah itu frustasi.

"_As you wish_, Reddie. Besok kami akan dating ke _Namikaze Mansion_. Aku tak sabar ingin menjemput _my litlle princess_. Aihh~" Mikoto terlihat bersemangat dan mulai melangkahkan kaki, namun terhenti ketika ia mendengar kata-kata Kushina.

"Kaulah yang membuat kebahagianku menjauh dengan mengambil putriku…" gumam Kushina lirih, berusaha keras menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar.

Mikoto terdiam, lalu berbalik menghadap Kushina yang masih duduk di bangku tadi yang berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari posisinya sekarang. Terlihat Kushina yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia berkata riang disertai senyum malaikat andalannya. "_No_, _no_. Bukan menjauh, melainkan menghampiri. _You'll get a son_, _right_? _That's fair_. Kita sama-sama diuntungkan. Bukankah Sasuke bisa meneruskan nama Namikaze?"

Dengan diucapkannya kata-kata itu, Mikoto kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Kushina yang kini sudah terisak kecil.

_TSUZUKI_

#

#

A/N: Yahaa~gimana? Abal? Pendek? Gaje? Kodian? Sinetron? Haha~ maafkan semua kesalahan Lils deh.

_NEXT CHAPTER_: Pertemuan kembali keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha setelah 5 tahun berlalu.

_LAST WORD_: _Mind to review_? *_puppy eyes no jutsu_*


	2. Chapter 1

_Title_: **_Your World is Mine_**

_Fandom_: **Naruto**

_Disclaimer_: **Masashi Kisimoto**

_Pairing_: **_SasuFemNaru_**

_Warning_: _gender bender_, _AU_, _OOC_, _typo(s)_, dan sebangsanya…

A/N: Huhuhu~ akhirnya Lils bisa apdet juga. Ya, walau jadinya hanyalah fict abal tapi… gitu deh. Hum, sebenarnya Lils agak minder juga untuk melanjutkan fict ini. Tapi karena _chapter_ ini sudah Lils bikin, yasudd. Chapter selanjutnya masih dalam proses. Jadi kalau tak ada yang mendukung maka Lils tak akan melanjutkan fict ini. Hiks~

Yasudd, mari kita lanjutkan…

* * *

**_Chapter 1_: _Five Years Later_**

23 Juli 20xx, _Namikaze Mansion_

"_Happy birthday to you… happy birthday to you… happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday Sasu!"_

Lagu itu berkumandang di sebuah aula dengan dekorasi minimalis. Terlihat seorang bocah lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan bertepuk tangan dengan wajah yang memancarkan kebahagiaan. Ia adalah Namikaze Sasuke, anak yang berulang tahun. Di belakangnya berdiri kedua orangtuanya, seorang pria tampan berambut pirang keemasan dan wanita cantik berambut merah, ikut bernyanyi bersama para undangan mengiringi berlangsungnya acara. Di samping Sasuke berdiri seorang gadis cilik berampit pirang yang diekor kuda yang ikut bernyanyi riang dengan tangan kiri mengacak-acak ramut adiknya. Namikaze Deidara.

Seusai lagu dinyanyikan, Sasuke meniut lilin berbentuk angka 5 dengan mata berbinar. Sekali tiup dan padamlah nyala api kecil itu. Kembali suara tepuk tangan berkumandang di ruangan mewah itu.

Kini bocah-yang-berulang-tahun memotong kuenya dengan pisau plastik dibantu sang bunda, Namikaze Kushina _nee_ Uzumaki.

Sasuke menyuapkan potongan pertamanya kepada sang ayah, Namikaze Minato, yang kemudian mengacak-acak rambut bermodel… ehem… pantat ayam itu, dengan penuh kasih. Beralih kepada Kushina, ia melakukan hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Deidara dengan agak kesal karena sang adik tak memberikan apapun kepadanya.

Sasuke dengan wajah _innocent _berkata, "Dei-_nee_ makan sendiri donk! Kan udah besar!" mendengar jawaban polos Sasuke para undangan tertwa. Sedang sang kakak menggembungkan pipinya, pertanda ia kesal disertai rona merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Gahh~ terserah kau sajalahy, baka-otouto!" gerutu Dei seraya bersedekap. Sementara itu Sasuke tertawa.

"Hihihi~"

Acara terus berjalan tanpa ada hanbatan. Semua berbahagia. Tetapi tidak dengan Kushina. Ia terlihat sedang bergerak-gerak gelisah.

'Apakah mereka akan dating? Ini sudah hamper 5 tahun!' inner Kushina. Ya, ia sedang menunggu keluarga Uchiha. Sejak hari pertukaran itu, Mikoto beserta keluarganya pindah ke Paris, Prancis, tanpa berpamitan. Setelah seminggu berlalu, Fugaku, suami Mikoto, menghubungi Minato dan mengabarkan kepindahan mereka karena ia harus mengurus anak perusahaan _Uchiha Corp_. dan sejak saat itu mereka tak pernah bertemu.

Dengan permohonan khusus dari Kushina, seminggu sebelum acara Minato menghubungi mereka dan mengundang ke acara ulang tahun Sasuke, anak FugaMina yang ditukar dengan anak MinaKushi. Ibu muda berambut merah itu sangat mengharapkan kedatangan mereka. Ingin bertemu mereka, terutama Naruko…

Setengahya jalan acara itu, tiba-tiba beberapa undangan terdiam akan pendatang baru. Bisik-bisik terdengar mendengung di aula Namikaze Mansion tersebut.

Empat orang pendatang baru itu membawa aura aneh. Tensi ruangan meningkat. Semua mata tertuju kepada mereka yang mengenakan pakaian mewah nan megah.

Pertama, seorang pria tanpan yang memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna hitam yang menyorot tajam. Bahasa tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa ia memiliki pembawaan yang tegas. Uchiha Fugaku.

Kedua, seorang wanita berparas lembut yang rambut hitamnya disanggul anggun dengan menyisakan beberapa helai di samping telinganya. Uchiha Mikoto.

Wanita itu menggandeng seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam agak panjang. Uchiha Itachi. Di balik tubuh bocah berusia 7 tahun itu, seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang pendek mengintip dengan malu-malu. Uchiha Naruko.

Keempat Uchiha itu melangkah menuju keempat Namikaze.

'Tap… tap… tap…'

"_Otanjoubi omadetou Sasuke-kun,_" kata Fugaku seraya mungulurkan sebuah kotak besar berwarna biru doker kepada Sasuke. "Ini dariku dan Mikoto."

"_Arigatou_…"

"Fugaku," ucap Minato.

"_Arigatou_, Fugaku-_jisan_, Mikoto-_basan_," kata Sasuke riang.

"Hn," balas Fugaku, namun sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Lalu anak sulung keluarga Uchiha itu maju dan juga mengulurkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang kepada Sasuke. "_Otanjoubi omadetou_, Sasuke-_kun_. Ini dariku dan Naru-_chan_. Diterima, ya…" Sasuke mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Itachi.

"_Arigatou_…" ucap Sasuke kembali. Itachi tersenyum. Sasuke melirik kea rah Naruko yang masih bersembunyi di balik tubuh kakaknya. Yang dilihan hanya melirik Sasuke takut-takut.

"_Ne_? Kau kenapa? Aku takkan menggigitmu," kata Sasuke. Ia sedikit tak suka dengan sikap gadis yang mengacuhkannya itu.

"K-kau menakutkan…" jawab Naru ragu-ragu tanpa menunjukkan wajahnya kelawan bicaranya.

'_TWICH_'

Empat siku-siku muncul di pelipis Sasuke. Uh-oh!

"Unn, kau tambah menakutkan…" lirih Naru yang tadi mengintip dari sisi tubuh Itachi, yang membujuk sang adik untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa. Yang. Kau. Katakan. _Dobe_." Kata-kata Sasuke diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan.

_Okay_, apa yang akan terjadi?

1… 2… 3…

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan kata '_Dobe_' tadi, Ayam?" Tanya Naru sengit. Kini ia sudah berdiri di samping _niichan_-nya. Jari telunjuknya yang mungil menudung wajah Sasuke.

"..."

"..."

Tak ada yang membalas. Tapi kedua bocah sebaya itu saling melemparkan death-glare terbaik mereka. Tetapi sepertinya tak ada yang mau mengalah. Dasar batu! # _CidoRasen_.

Dan karena tak ada yang mau mengalah, maka kedua kakak mereka yang turun tangan.

"Sasu-_chan_!" bentak Deidara.

"Naru..." ucap Itachi lembut.

"APAA?" tanya SasuNaru bersamaan secara sadis. Keduanya berpandangan, kemudian memalingkan wajah mereka secara serentak. Sungguh pasangan yang kompak # ditimpuk.

"_Nothing_..." jawab Itachi kalem. Uh, _stay cool_ toh!

Bagaimana dengan...

"Jaga sikap kalian berdua, _GAKI_!" jerit Deidara. Yeah, Deidara cinta damai, yak ingin melihat kerusuhan terjadi. Apalagi di antara adiknya yang berumur 5 tahun dengan anak teman orangtuanya yang 'belum' 5 tahun.

Kini aura neraka memancar dari tubuh SasuNaru. Mengkeretlah Deidara. _Poor Dei_...

Kita dapat melihat ke-_OOC_-an SasuNaru. Sasuke yang biasanya tenang, berkepala dingin, dan ramah menjadi begitu menakutkan dengan satu pertemuan dengan seorang Naruko.

Sedangkan Naruko yang tadi terlihat polos dan pemalu memasang wajah dingin dengan mata yang menyorot tajam kepada seorang Sasuke. Uo... hilanglah kesan lembut pada gadis cilik ini. Takutt~ # digampar.

Adu pelototan lagi antara Sasuke dan Naruko hingga Mikoto berbicara untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia sampai di _Namikaze Mansion_. "Naruko, hentikan. Mana sopan santunmu? Bersikaplah seperti seorang _lady_," nasihat Mikoto dengan nada lembut.

Air muka Naruko seakan mengatakan oh-iya-aku-lupa. Dengan segera wajahnya melembut, senyum yang sangat manis merekah di bibir pink-nya. Matanya memancarkan kehangatan, seperti matahari. Tangan kanannya yang mungil mangangkat ujung gaun sutranga yang berwarna biru muda dan menekuk kakinya, sedikit membungkuk.

"_Bonsoir_, Minato-_jisan_, Kushina-_basan_, Deidara-_neesan_, dan..." ia menoleh ke Sasuke dengan tampang garang, "SasuKecaPantatAyam!"

"Naru!" ingat Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi secara bersamaan. Minato dan Kushina tersenyum. Deidara terbahak-bahak. Mungkin akan berguling-guling jika ia tak ingat kalau sekarang acara ultah adiknya sedang berlangsung. Sedangkan Sasuke, wajahnya tambah tertekuk mendengar panggilan 'mesra' dari Naruko.

"Ya?" tanya Naruko yang kini sudah menghadap ke ketiga anggota keluarganya. Wajahnya menampakkan senyum malaikat yang dengan segera meluluhkan hati FugaMina plus Itachi. bahkan Sasuke harus berusaha keras agar semburat merah tak muncul di pipinya.

"Oh sudahlah, lanjutkan saja acara ini!" usul Fugaku, yang segera disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

* * *

"Hai, Naru-_chan_, apa kabar?" tanya Kushina kepada Naruko yang berdiri di belakang kaki Mikoto dengan ramah. Naruko mengintip, menemukan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah dengan ekspresi cerah.

"Ka-kabar Naru baik, _basan._.." lirih Naruko malu-malu. Aih, topengmu lepas kalu berhadapan dengan Sasu-_Teme_, ya, Naru-_chan_? [Naruko: # angguk-angguk]

"Berapa umurmu, _Dear_?" tanya Kushina basa-basi. Kenapa? Karena tentu saja ia tahu umur 'anak'-nya sendiri, 'kan?

"'Ntar Oktober N-naru 5 tahun, _basan_," jawab Naru lagi. Kini ia sudah mangangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Kushina.

Sedari tadi Kushina hanya membiarkan Kushina bercakap-cakap dengan 'putri' satu-satunya itu. Ya, walau bagaimanapun ia maklum dengan 'sahabat'-nya itu. Tapi jika Kushina sudah 'macam-macam' ia akan menjauhkan Naruko dari Kushina.

"Oh, kau sebaya dengan Sasuke, ya," ucap Kushina pura-pura mengerti sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan. Naru hanya tersenyum tipis. Lalu Kushina berjongkok sehingga tingginya dengan tinggi Naruko sejajar. "Naru?"

"Ya?" sahut Naruko dengan muka innocent.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Kushina ragu plus berharap, membuat Naruko mengerutkan dahinya tanda bingung. "Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

'Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" gerutu Mikoto dalam hati. Tapi ia tetap tersenyum.

Putri cilik Uchiha itu mendongak, menatap wajah '_kaasan_'-nya. Matanya seakan bertanya apakah-boleh-_kaasan_? Mikoto mengangguk sekali, mengiyakan.

Melihat itu, Naruko pun mengangguk pelan. "I-ya..."

Segara Kushina mendekapnya dengan erat melampiaskan semua hasrat dalam hatinya. Semua rasa rindu yang ia pendam selama ini mengalir, terganti akan kehangatan akan dekapan Naruko, yang sudah membalas tenaga ditahannya bulir-bulir air mata yang mendesak untuk keluar.

Beberapa saat mereka tetap dalam posisi seperti ini. Diam dan membiarkan kehangatan menjalari tubuh masing-masing.

"Ehem..." Sebuah suara mengakhirinya. Uchiha Mikoto. Kedua sosok itu melepaskan diri antara satu dengan yang lain. Naruko kembali berdiri di belakang Mikoto, seraya mengintip ke arah sosok berambut merah tadi.

Sejujurnya Kushina belum mau melepaskan dekapan Naruko. Tapi apa daya. Ia tetap berjongkok, menyajarkan matanya dengan sapphire milik Naruko.

"Naru?"

"Ya, _basan_?"

"Kenapa rambutmu sependek itu?" tanya Kushina. Ia bingung, gadis kecil itu akan terlihat lebih cantik lagi dengan rambut panjang yang kemudian -mungkin- di-_twitail_.

Mikoto tersenyum tipis ia puas karana akhirnya Kushina menanyakan hal itu, yang menurutnya akan membuat Kushina bungkam.

"Err..." Naruko terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya. Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya ia menjawab, "N-naru nggak suka rambut N-naru, Kushina-_basan_..."

Merasa belum puas dengan jawaban itu, Kushina mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hm? Kenapa?"

Naru menundukkan wajahnya lalu menjawab pelan, "Warnanya beda dengan rambut Ita-_nii_. J-jadi Naru meminta _kaasan_ memotongnya..."

Uh-oh!

Kushina merasa sakit mendengarnya. Kenapa dulu ia bisa menyerah dengan permohonan Kushina? matanya memandang Mikoto dengan tajam.

"K-kau..."

"Ya?" tanya mikoto dengan tenang. "Itu bukan salahku. Itu keinginan Naru sendiri. Bukankah begitu,_ ma cherie_?"

"I-iya, _kaasan_..." jawab Naru.

Kushina berpikir, memang itu bukan salah 'sahabat'-nya. Tapi... ia ingin menyalahkan seseorang!

"Naru, kamu bermain di taman belakang dulu, ya? Nanti kaasan akan menyusul," kata Mikoto lembut kepada sang 'anak' yang langsung mengangguk lalu melangkah kecil dengan kaki mungilnya menuju taman belakang milik keluarga Namikaze.

Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke wanita berambut merah dan berkata, "Kushina-_chan_, bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk bernostalgia?"

**_TSUZUKI_**

* * *

A/N: Huhu~ bagaimana? Sudah panjangkah? Sebenarnya nih ada lanjutannya, tapi karena takut kepanjangan, jadi Lils potong jadi dua.

Hmm, Lils mo bales _review_ dulu, yaaa~

* * *

**Orange Naru**

_Senpai_, Lils juga ngerasa kalo _prologue_-nya pendek banget. Huhu~

Nih udah apdet! Bagaimana _senpai_? _Review_ lagi ya? * ngarep

* * *

**Kuro no Shiroi**

Haha, Miko-_chan_ memang jatahnya kayak gitu, _senpai_. Aku juga mau minta Naru (?)

Nih, udah Lils lanjutin. Gimana _senpai_?

* * *

**naru3**

Hmm, Lils gak bisa janji untuk apdet cepat.

Oya, tentang angkat rahim bisa dicari di _google_, kok.

Jujur, Lils sempet keringet dingin waktu baca_ review _kamu. Jangan-jangan gak ada lagi yang namanya angkat rahim, soalnya Lils udah lama banget denger tentang itu.

Oya, jangan panggil _senpai_ donk! Kan masih _newbie _nih! Panggil Lils aja oke?

* * *

**demikooo**

Nih, Lils udah apdet.

Miko-_chan_ udah perannya kayak gitu, jadi yasudd~

_Review_ lagi, ya? *ngarep

* * *

**kuraishi cha22dhen**

Salam kenal juga!

Oya, dalam _prologue_ kemarin, anggap aja Naru baru sebulan gitu. Lils juga binggung nih... #PLAKK

Ini apdet-annya. Maaf telat!

* * *

**Firenze Firefly**

Ya bisa dong _senpai_, namanya juga _fict_. Kan terserah Lils... # dilempar ke jurang ma MK-_sensei_

* * *

**NaMIKaze Nara**

Iya nih, kok bisa kependekan, ya? # balik nanya. Apakah ini sudah panjang, _senpai_?

* * *

**kafuyumei vanessa-hime**

Haa? Masa sih bagus? Wong Lils aja ngerasa nih cerita abal amat

Gomen, gak bisa apdet kilat. Nanti gosong dong? # gak nyambung

Ditunggu lho review-nya... #PLAKK

* * *

**Cesia**

Waw, selamat! Andalah _reviewer_ pertama Lils!

Nih udah Lils lanjutin. Gimana?

* * *

Haaah, pegel juga, ya?

Oh, baru inget. Lils minta maaf ya untuk siapapun yang ngerasa kesel sama Lils karena udah buat peran Mikoto kayak gitu. Sumpah, Lils nggak niat nge-_bashing _Miko-_chan_. Bener kok!

Terus, Lils bingung nih. Ada nggak yang mau ngasih tau cara ngebalas _review_ yang dah login?

Yaudah deh gitu aja, sampai jumpa di _chapter _depan...

_Jaa~_


	3. Chapter 2

_Title: Your World is Mine_

_Fandom_: Naruto

_Disclaimer_: Masashi Kishimoto

_Pairing_: _SasuFemNaru_

_A/N_: Huwaa~ setelah lama berjuang untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, akhirnya Lils bisa apdet juga! Yippie! *loncat-loncat gaje.

Haah, kini Lils udah ngerasain bagaimana nerakanya anak kelas 9... Unn, dan akhirnya Lils jadi stress sendiri. Apa mendingan Lils ke Grogol aja ya? *bercanda

Dan karena alasan di atas maka Lils tak bisa menjanjikan apdet cepat, ya. Alasan lainnya karena Lils lagi _down_. Masa' katanya UN bakal dilaksanain bulan Februari? Entah bener atau bohongan Lils nggak tahu deh..

Btw, Lils juga nggak bisa konsen untuk ngelanjutin fict ini kerena tugas yang menumpuk dan ulangan yang setiap saat menanti. Dan lagi Lils agak kurang ngerti dengan pelajaran math di sekolah. Haah *menghela napas* belajar maraton lagi! Dasar tuh ****-sensei -nama disensor-

Ahhh, jadi curcol nggak jelas. Yasudd, ini lanjutannya...

_Hope you'll enjoy it_... (^o^)

* * *

_CHAPTER 2: FIVE YEARS LATER Part2_

Naruko melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju taman belakang. Tapi _sapphire_-nya yang indah itu menangkap sosok yang dikenalinya. Dengan itu ia mengubah haluan dan menghampirinya.

"Ita-_nii_~" seru Naruko kepada sosok bocah berumur 7 tahun berambut gelap agak panjang itu. Ia memeluk sang kakak.

"Hei, Naru-_chan_!" sahut Itachi. Ia mengangkat Naruko dan menggendongnya tanpa memperdulikan bahwa tindakan itu akan membuat pakaian mewahnya itu kusut.

"Ita-_nii_, ayo kita main!" seru Naruko semangat. Itachi yang melihat pola sang adik tersenyum, lembut.

"Ba-"

-ik. Itulah yang seharusnya diucapkan Itachi. Tetapi suara lengkingan seseorang memotongnya.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau menhindar lagi, Cantik. Ayo kita lomba makan kue!" seru gadis cilik berambut pirangg panjang, yang tak lain adalah Deidara.

Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Itachi. Saking tipisnya hingga tak ada yang menyadarinya -kecuali _Kami-sama_ dan Lils, tentunya-

"Hei, _Blondie_! Dimana matamu? Kau tak bisa membedakan seorang laki-laki dengan perempuan?" sembur Itachi. Oh, inilah keajaiban dunia ke-8, seorang Uchiha Itachi, ingat UCHIHA, ber-_blushing_ ria dan membentak seorang gadis kecil. Sungguh _out of Itachi's character_.

"Mataku ada di sini, Cantik," jawab Deidara sambil memunculkan senyum tanpa dosa dan menunjuk di antara kedua matanya.

"Huh! Jangan panggil _niichan_-ku cantik!" gerutu Naruko sambil menggembungkan pipinya sehingga terlihat seperti balon.

Dei mendelik kepada sosok yang berada di gendongan Itachi. "Ha, dengan rambut panjang berkilauan yang terawat seperti itu ia terlihat begitu cantik, unn," balas Deidara.

"Ia bukan cantik! Tapi saa~ngat tampan!" jawab Naruko tak mau kalah.

'Anak kecil ternyata jago silat lidah juga, ya' batin Deidara melihat tingkah Naruko.

"Mana bisa aku mengerti penilaianmu, _Kitsune_. Apalagi dengan posenya yang seperti pengasuh bayi itu," balas Deidara. Hei, bukan Namikaze Deidara namanya kalau kalah adu mulut -bukan yang.. ehem... itu lho- dengan anak yang lebih kecil darinya.

'Hem, kalau dipikir-pikir ucapan si _Blondie_ ini benar juga,' _inner _Itachi ketika ingat dengan posisinya saat ini. 'Dan rambutku memang sedikit lebih panjang.'

"Khekhe~" kekehan Deidara mengalun.

'Tapi aku bukan cantik. Naru-_chan_ benar. Aku tampan!' batin Itachi narsis. Untung kau tak mengatakannya keras-keras, Itachi! Jika iya, turunlah harga dirimu!

"Humm~ aku bukan bayi!" rengek Naruko.

"Hoo, jangan-jangan kau juga masih mengenakan popok, _my lovely baby_?" tanya Deidara dengan seringai jail terplester di wajahnya.

Mandengar hal itu Naruko memberontak kepada Itachi, minta diturunkan. Takut sang adik tercinta jatuh -Itachi _sister conplex_, ya?- maka ia menurunkannya dengan perlahan.

Setelah menapaki lantai kembali, Nariko meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan mendelik kepada Deidara. Bocah itu memberikan _death-glare _dengan intensitas lebih mematikan daripada yang diberikannya kepada Sasuke tadi.

Deidara tetap berdiri dengan tegap walau keringat dingin mulai mengalir di tengkuknya. Ternyata hidup dengan Sasuke tak menjamin untuk dapat menangkal segala efek dari pandangan mematikan itu.

Merasa sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya tak terpengaruh -padahal salah tuh, Deidara hampir kalah- ia mengembungkan pipinya dan berkata, "_Attendez un peu pour ma vengeance_(1)."

Setelah mengatakannya ia berbalik dan berlari ke arah taman belakang, meninggalkan Itachi yang tetap tenang dan Deidara yang menampilkan ekspresi bingung.

"Apa yang ia katakan?" tanya Deidara kepada Itachi.

"_Attendez un peu pour ma vengeance_." Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Itu baru adikku!"

Deidara tetap tak mengerti. "Heh, ngomong apa sih?" tanya Deidara sebal karena tak mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi.

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu.

Si pirang mendelik kesal kepada si sulung Uchiha. "Kau bodoh atau idiot?" tanyanya sewot.

Itachi tetap menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis. Tatapi dapat dilihat jika muncul empat siku-siku di pelipisnya. _Hell noo_~ mana ada dalam sejarah kalau seorang Uchiha memiliki sifat-sifat nista yang tadi disebutkan Deidara. Itachi bodoh atau dungu? Maka gajah akan langsing kalee~

"Hei, _Baka-Blondie_... Kau ingat dulu apa yang kau katakan tadi," ucap Itachi datar. Namun jika intip hatinya, mak kita akan melihat sebuah gunung berapi yang siap memuntahkan laharnya. Oh~

Dei mengerutkan keningnya. Berpikir _mode: on_. Beberapa detik berlalu. Namun Deidara tetap merasa bingung. "Tadi aku bilang 'Apa yang ia katakan?' 'kan? Kok kau menyebutku _Baka-Blondie_, sih?" gerutu Deidara.

"Ha! tadi kau menanyakan apa yang dikatakan Naru-_chan_ dan aku mengulanginya!" jelas Itachi.

"..."

"..."

"KRIK... KRIK... KRIK..."

Deidara, _loading_ 10%...

... _loading_ 37%...

... _loading_ 69%...

... _loading_ 88%...

... _loading_- (_Readers_: Kelamaan!)

Oke, Lils percepat. takut digebukun~

... _loading_ 100%.

'Iya juga. Tadi aku bukan bertanya artinya,' batin Deidara yang sudah mencapai pemahaman tentang kesalahannya tadi.

"Oke, kuperbaiki kata-kataku tadi," ucap Deidara dengan menekan egonya untuk tak mengakui kesalahnnya tadi. "Apa arti kata-katanya tadi?"

Mandengar kalimat yang menyerupai pengakuan kesalahan itu, Itachi menyeringai setan. Mengakibatkan Deidara merindng melihatnya. "Cari kamus bahasa Perancis, terus _translate_ sendiri. Selamat berjuang~" Setelah mengatakan itu Itachi berlalu, menuju taman belakang. Menunggalkan Deidara yang masih memikirkan kata-kata Itachi.

"Oh begitu. jadi aku harus cari kamus bahasa Perancis terus _trans_- DASAARRR! LEKONG SIALLAANNN!" gerutu Deidara setelah ia meresapi apa yang dikatakan Itachi. Dasar lemot! #diledakin.

Sedangkan Itachi yang masih bisa mendengar jeritan Deidara harus berbesar hati mendengar dirinya dicap 'lekong'.

"Sabar... sabar..." ucap Itachi pelan.

* * *

Sementara itu, kita lihat pemeran utama kita di taman belakang...

"Huh!_ I'homme, il aspire_(2)! Huh!" gerutu Naruko kecil seraya menjejakkan kakinya keras-keras agar ayunan yang ia naiki dapat bergerak.

Beberapa kali Naruko menjejak dengan keras sampai ia akhirnya kehilangan kontrol akan gerakannya yang terlalu kencang.

"H-huwaa~"

Tangan mungil berwarna tan itu memegang erat-erat rantai ayunan agar ia dapat bertahan dan tak perlu 'mencium' tanah.

Tapi keberuntungan tak berpihak kepada rubah kita ini danayunan itu sukses melontarkan sang penghuni.

"Gyaaa~" jerit Naruko ketakutan. Refleks ia memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan _sapphire_ indahitu di balik kelopaknya.

'He? Kok empuk?' batin Naruko ketika gaya gravitasi membawa tubuh mungilnya ke bumi. Bukan sakit karena bertemu tanah yang keras yang ia rasakan tetapi suatu benda empuk yang menjadi landasannya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berada di atasku,_ Dobe_?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah bawah Naruko.

"Eh? _Si le motif pourrait parler_(3)?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri.

"Heh _Dobe_! Ini Jepang, jangan pakai bahasa alien donk!" gerutu suara tadi.

"Huwee? _J'ai commencé fou_(4)!" jerit Naruko, mengira suara yang ia dengar tadi hanyalah ilusi semata.

"_DOBE_! BAWAHMU!"

Dengan kalimat itu, akhirnya Naruko membuka matanya dan mengikuti instruksi yang telah ia dengar. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah rambut berwarna hitam kebiruan dengan _style_...

"Pantat ayam? Haah?" ucapnya polos.

"..."

"..."

"SEMBARANGAN KAU _DOBE_!"

Setelah _loading _selesai, pemahaman muncul di kepala bocah dengan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya itu.

"Sasu-_Teme_, ya? Kok kamu ada di bawah?" tanya Naruko polos -atau bodoh?- #Rasengan.

Sasuke, sosok misterius di bawah Naruko, eitss... jangan mikir macem-macem, ya. Ingat, ini _rated_ T. _Okay_? _RATED _T!

Ulang, Sasuke yang sudah merasakan berat badan Naruko langsung berteriak, "Bangun sekarang juga, _DOBE_!"

"Umm, _pardonnez-moi_, _Teme_. _C'est ma faute_(5)," seru Naruko setelah ia bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Hn." Sasuke menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya di tanah dan duduk.

"_Teme_?_ Tu vas bien_(6)?" tanya Naruko seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Sasuke berdiri. Pemuda raven itu pun menyambutnya. Kini Sasuke telah berdiri di hadapan Naruko.

"_Tu vas bien_?" ulang Naruko, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Hei, _baka-Dobe_. Kau kira ini dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

Dan dengan_ innocent _Naruko menjawab, "Ini Jepang, 'kan?"

[_Sfx_: #GUBRAKK!]

"Kalau kau tahu ini Jepang, kenapa kau pakai bahasa alien?" sindir Sasuke atas kedodolan Naruko. [Lils mau dodol, donk~ -nggak nanya-]

"Eh?" Naruko belum mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Setelah lewat beberapa detik, ia berkata lagi, "Siapa yang pakai bahasa alien?"

Sasuke _sweatdrop_ atas ke-lambat-an Naruko. "Ya kamu tadi pakai bahasa apa?"

"Bukannya tadi aku pakai bahasa Perancis, ya? Kok bahasa alien?" tanya Naruko balik.

Oh Sasuke! Memang kamu mengerti bahasa alien? #Katon.

"Hn." Jyah, sudah salah tetap saja jaga _image_! Dasar Sasu-_Teme_! Pelit bicara! Hemat kosakata!

"Ho, _Teme_, memang kalau berada di Jepang harus pakai bahasa Jepang?" tanya Naruko. dan Sasuke hanya menyahut sesuai _trademark_-nya. Kata keramat yang terdiri dari dua huruf yaitu...

"Hn."

Hei, Ayam! Kau kira itu menjawab pertanyaan? Dasar!

"Gahh~ jawaban macam apa itu?" balas Naruko sinis.

"Hn."

Naruko yang mendengar jawaban nista tak berperike-jelas-an itu hanya menggembungkan pipi _chubby_-nya. Ha, nampaklah wajahnya yang yang terlihat makin imut. Kyaa~ Naru-_chan_ jadi pacarku, ya? Ya? #Dimutilasi Sasuke

"Ne? _Teme_, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Naruko, yang sudah menghilangkan tansinya karena jawaban tak bermutu dari bocah laki-laki berambut melawan grafitasi itu.

Dan anehnya Sasuke terlihat sedikit salah tingkah. Tangan kanannya meremas ujung kemejanya.

"Ehm... ano..."

"Ya?" tanya Naruko, meminta kejelasan atas pertanyaannya.

"Err... aku..." Uh-oh!

'Cepat cari lasannya, Sasuke! Pikir! Mau ditaruh dimana mukamu kalau si _baka_ ini tahu kalau kau mengilutinya?' batin Sasuke panik.

Kaena terlalu gugup akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang ia berkata, "Aku lapar."

Nah lho? Alasan macam apa itu?

"Laper? 'Kan di pesta ada baa~nyak banget makanan," balas Naruko yang khusus kali ini bisa _loading_ dengan cepat. #Digampar.

Dn kali ini Sasuke menjawab dengan cepat, terlalu cepat malah. "Di dalam nggak ada tomat!"

"_Qu'entendez-vous? S'il vous plaît répéter_(7)," ucap Naruko.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

"Upss!" seru Naruko tiba-tiba dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya menutupi mulutnya, seakan sudahkeceplosan mengatakan sesuatu "Oh iya, ini 'kan Jepang."

"Dasar _Dobe_!"

"Dasar _Teme_!"

"Rubah!"

"Ayam!"

"_Baka_!"

"Jalek!" Hah, Naru-chan, sepertinya kau harus ke dokter mata. #Dicakar.

Mendengar jawaban-ngasal-tanpa-bukti milik Naruko, Sasuke hanya mendengus geli. "Hah, _Kitsune_, mukamu sudah kaya' bakpau!" -sampai aku ingin memakamu! lanjut Sasuke dalam ati tanpa sadar karena melihat Naruko yang sudah menggembungkan pipinya lagi.

"Hmm, dan mukamu sudah seperti tomat!" balas Naruko seraya menunjuk wajah Saseke yang sudah terhiasi rona merah akibat wajah si gadis cilik yang imut tingkat akut itu.

"Ah, bawel!" teriak Saseke dan setelah itu ia beranjak, meninggalkan Naruko sendiri di sana.

Sementara itu...

"Hei, Cantik! Jangan coba-coba kabur lagi, ya! Ayo, kita lomba minum jus jeruk!" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang diekor kuda seraya menatap tajam kepada sosok di depannya. Deidara.

"_NO_!" balas sang lawan bicaranya yang memiliki rambut hitam. Itachi.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak permintaanku karena telah membodohi seorang Namikaze Deidara!" Deidara tetap berdiri di depan Itachi seraya berkacak pinggang.

'Memang kau-nya saja yang bodoh,' batin Itachi sewot.

"Aturan dari mana?" Itachi tetap membantah karena tidak mau disuruh-suruh oleh makhluk pirang itu.

"Aturan dari saya!"

"Gak ah!"

"Ayo, Cantik!"

"Perutku penuh karena kau memaksaku berlomba makan kue tdi, _BAKA_!" gerutu Itachi akhirnya.

Ya, tadi akhirnya Deidara sanggup memaksa Itachi berlomba yang kemudian dimenangkan oleh Deidara Dan kini Itachi sedang berjuang keras untuk tidak muntah karena terlalu banyaknya asupan manis masuk ke lambungnya.

"Siapa peduli, unn?" tanya -atau jawab?- Deidara enteng. Itachi menatapnya tajam.

_"Sortir dema vue! J'ai envie de vomir de voir votrwe visage_(8)!" teriak Itachi kelewat keras, yang menyebabkan orang-orang melihat ke arahnya

"Khekhe~" kekehan Deidara kembali mengalun.

"Sial!" gerutu Itachi pelan.

_TSUZUKI_

* * *

Kamus:

(1) Tunggu saja pembalasanku

(2) Orang itu menyebalkan

(3) Apakah tanah bisa berbicara?

(4) Aku mulai gila

(5) Maafkan aku _Teme._ Ini salahku

(6) Kau baik-baik saja?

(7) Apa maksudmu? Tolong ulangi

(8) Pergi dari hadapanku! Aku ingin muntah melihat wajahmu!

* * *

Balasan review:

* * *

_Kaze or Wind:_

Makasih atas reviewnya, _Senpai_. Ini udah apdet. _Review_ lagi, ya? *ngarep _mode: on_*

* * *

_demikooo:_

Ahh, makasih atas pujiannya, jadi melayang nih~ Ini udah ada adegan S.N-nya. Masalah Kushina dan Mikoto nggak akan dibahas di _chap_ ini, males.

Oya, ini udah Lils apdet. Bagaimana, _senpai_? Kasih Lils _review_ lagi, yaa?

* * *

_Rychan cyang sasunaru 4ever:_

Ini udah Lils lanjutin. 'kan Lils anak baik?

* * *

_kuraishi cha22dhen_:

Ini udah apdet kok...

* * *

_Misyel:_

Ini udah Lils apdet. Bagaimana, _Senpai_?

* * *

_sky sorcerer_:

Ini tetep Lils lanjutin, walau bakal sering telat apdet, kok.. ^^v

* * *

_naru3_:

Jangan pakai embel-embel _-sama_ ah.. Lils aja. Oke? Ini udah lebih panjang -kayaknya- Trims atas _review_-nya, ya?

* * *

_Orange Naru_:

Orange-_Senpai_, 'kan mereka masih kecil. Nanti bakal Lils tuker kok.

Tentang nama fb, aku pakai Chinthya Deborah. Nama asli, lho~

* * *

_Tori Nadeshiko_:

Hmm, aku juga mau rambut pirang kaya' Naru-chan~ Hehe~ Ini Lils udah _edit_ berulang kali, kok. Bagaimana?

* * *

_Meiko Namikaze_:

Minato bakal keluar di _chap_ depan, walau cuma sebentar. _Review_ lagi, ya, _Senpai_?

* * *

_kafuyamei vanessa-hime_:

Nih, udah Lils lanjutin, walau telat. Gimana?

* * *

_NaMIKAze Nara_:

Trims atas nasehatnya, -panggil apa nih? Bingung- Lils bakal ngelanjutin tapi bakal jarang apdet, udah kelas 9 sih~

* * *

_Cesia_:

Selamat, andalah _reviewe_r pertama Lils lagi *_hug_* Lils gak bisa apdet kilat. _Gomen_ *nunduk-nunduk* Tapi akan tetap Lils lanjutin kok~

* * *

Oke, sekali lagi, Lils minta maaf atas keterlambatan dalam mengapdet, _minna_.

Truz, _add_ Lils ya dengan nama di atas -nunjuk-nunjuk balasan Orange-_senpai_- Tapi kasih tau Lils dulu, ya, pakai _review_ *ngarep*

Oce, yang terakhir...

_Mind to review?_


	4. Chapter 3: Masa Lalu

Your World is Mine

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Sasuke, kan? -.-a

#JDERR

…xXx…

_Namikaze Mansion, Tokyo_

"Sasukee~ cepat turun!" Suara jeritan seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir kuda menggema di sebuah rumah bertingkat dua dengan halaman yang luas

"_Baka-neechan_! Berisik!" sahut suara_ baritone_ seseorang yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi. Ia berada di ujung tangga, sedang menuju ke ruang makan.

"Kau lama sekali! Jangan-jangan kau berdandan dahulu~" kata gadis _blonde_ tadi dengan mata berbinar nakal dan senyum jahil terpasang di wajahnya.

"Ngaco!" Sasuke yang sudah sampai di ruang makan hampir saja menjitak gadis itu jika suara sang ayah tak menghalanginya.

"Sasuke, sudahlah. Segera habiskan sarapanmu," kata sang ayah yang memiliki rambut pirang agak panjang. Lalu ia berpaling ke sang kakak, "Dan kau, Deidara..."

'Glek!' Gadis yang dipanggil Deidara itu menelan ludahnya.

"I-iya, _Tousan_?" jawab Deidara ragu-ragu.

"Berhenti menggoda adikmu untuk saat ini dan selesaikan makananmu, bisa?" tanya sang ayah, atau yang kita ketahui bernama Namikaze Minato dengan sebuah senyum lebar, namun terkesan mengerikan.

"B-bisa, _Tousan_..." jawab Deidara tergagap.

Beberapa detik kemudian seorang wanita berambut merah dengan celemek masuk ke ruangan itu sambil membawa dua kotak bentou. "_Ohayou, minna_!" serunya dengan semangat '45. Dia adalah Namikaze Kushina

"_Ohayou, Kaasan_!" sahut Deidara tak kalah semangatnya dengan sang ibu yang masih terlihat seperti anak remaja walau umurnya sudah menginjak akhir 30.

"_Ohayou, Kushi-chan_," sapa Minato, yang kemudian mengangkat cangkir kopinya dan menyesapnya.

"Hn. _Ohayou, Kaasan_," sapa Sasuke kalem, namun tidak dengan tindakan yang kalem juga. Ia yang belum duduk di bangkunya menghampiri Kushina dan mengecup pipi ibunya.

"Thanks, _Sasu-chan_!" seru Kushina lagi.

Muka Sasuke memerah mendengar perkataan Kushina tadi. "_Kaasan_..."

"Iya, _Sasu-chan_?" tanya Kushina dengan wajah _innocent_.

Tiba-tiba aura hitam pekat memancar dari tubuh Sasuke. Namun entah Kushina tak menyadari, tak peduli, atau memang bodoh. #dirantai

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN EMBEL-EMBEL ITU! AKU BUKAN ANAK KECILL!" teriak Sasuke, yang kemudian menggetarkan jendela dan gelas yang ada di meja makan.

"Unn... Suaramu menggetarkan bumi, _Sa-su-channn_~" ucap Deidara dengan suara kekanakan.

"Diam, Teroris-Masa-Depan!"

"Teroris-Masa-Depan?" tanya Minato dengan nada tertarik.

"Karena..."

"Berhenti, _Chick-butt_!" potong Deidara cepat-cepat.

Semua mata memandang ke arah si _blondie_. Minato dan Kushina memandanginya dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"A-apa?" Deidara bertanya.

"Teroris itu penghancur, bukan?" tanya Sasuke yang habis menyendokkan nasi goreng ke mulutnya. MinaKushi mengangguk. "Nah, jadi deh Namikaze Deidara, sang manusia penghancur..."

Kushina angkat bicara. "_Kaasan_ masih tak mengerti dengan perkataanmu, _Sasu-chan_," kata Kushina tanpa berpikir dahulu.

'_TWICH_'

"_Kushi-koi_..."

"Iya, Minato?" tanya Kushina _innocent_.

"I-itu..." ucap Minato pelan sambil menunjuk ke sosok pemuda berambut_ raven_ dengan wajah horor. Aura neraka mulai memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Hm..." Dengan santainya Kushina membalik badannya dan melihat wajah sang putra menampilkan ekspresi aneh. "_Sasu-chan _kenapa? Hm, kau mau tambah nasi goreng tomat, ya?"

Uzumaki Kushina, apa kau tau betapa _baka_-nya dirimu? #dirajam

"MUSNAHKAN EMBEL-EMBEL ITU DARI NAMAKU!" Oh, ledakan kedua dari seorang Sasuke di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Mungkin julukan teroris-masa-depan lebih cocok disandang oleh seorang Namikaze Sasuke?

…xXx…

"_Ita-nii_, apa di rumah ini hanya ada kita berdua?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang kepada pemuda berambut hitam panjang.

"Tidak, _ma chérie_," jawab orang yang dipanggil _Ita-nii_ tadi. Atau kita sebut saja ia Uchiha Itachi.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan," potong gadis itu ketika melihat Itachi membuka mulutnya. "'Masih ada para _butler_ dan _maid_ di rumah ini. Bukan hanya kita berdua'. Kau sudah sering mengatakannya."

Itachi menghela napas pelan. Ia tak menyangka jika sang adik akan menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Sosok yang dingin, acuh, dan... tak tersentuh. Gadis ini seakan menutup dirinya dengan dunia dan membuatnya nampak tak tersentuh.

Hanya ada Uchiha Naruko dan dunianya.

Hal ini terjadi semenjak Naruko, sang adik, berusia 7 tahun. Kalian pasti tahu kalau 7 tahun adalah usia anak-anak untuk masuk sekolah dasar. Nah, itu berlaku juga untuk si blondie. Ia memasuki _St. Pierre Elementary School_ –hanya fiksi—di Paris, Perancis. Tempat yang sama dengan Itachi.

Awalnya semua berjalan lancar. Tetapi 3 bulan kemudian sang adik tak mau keluar dari kamarnya sedikitpun. Kamar itu dikunci dari dalam sehingga tak ada yang bisa masuk ke dalam kamar. Beberapa kali terdengar suara barang yang dilemparkan sembarangan. Tidak makan seharian itu.

Sayang yang ada di rumah saat itu hanyalah para pelayan di _Uchiha Mansion_. Fugaku dan Mikoto sedang pergi ke luar negeri untuk keperluan _Uchiha Corp_. Sedangkan Itachi sedang les sampai jam 8.

…xXx…

_Flashback_

…xXx…

"_Naru-sama_, saya mohon anda membuka pintunya," ucap seorang wanita berusia 50-n yang merupakan kepala pelayan di rumah -yang menurutku lebih mirip disebut istana- itu. Namanya adalah Chiyo.

"Pergi dari sini!" teriak Naruko dari dalam dengan keras. Memang bukan hanya kali ini sang nona berteriak keras seperti ini. Tapi baru kali ini Naruko berteriak dengan nada frustasi seperti itu.

"_Naru-sama_," panggil Chiyo lagi seraya mengetuk pintu kamar dengan ukiran indah bertuliskan 'Naruko'. Namun tak lama, terdengan sebuah benda dilemparkan ke pintu kamar itu.

'PRANG!'

"_À partir d'ici!_ (1)" bentak Naruko lagi diiringi bunyi sesuatu yang pecah. Hal itu membuat Chiyo semakin cemas.

/(1) Pergi dari sini!/

"Tapi-"

Kata-katanya tak selesaikan karena terpotong oleh teriakan Naruko.

"DIAMM! Diam dan pergilah! CEPAAATTT!" perintahnya dengan penuh penekanan dalam setiap katanya. Maka wanita itu pun beranjak dari depan pintu sang putri. Ia turun ke lantai dasar. Di dapur beberapa pelayan keluarga Uchiha sedang berkumpul.

"Bagaimana, _Chiyo-san_? Apakah _Naru-Hime_ sudah mau keluar?" tanya seorang maid, diikuti anggukan kepala yang lain. Chiyo hanya menghela napas berat. Ia tahu kalau Naruko adalah sosok yang dicintai oleh seisi rumah dengan tingkah lakunya yang supel, riang, dan murah senyum. Jadi tak heran jika mereka semua begitu cemas dengan pola Naruko yang berubah begitu drastis.

Chiyo menggeleng pelan. "_Naru-sama_ tak ingin keluar. Kukira kalian sudah mendengar perintahnya tadi," jawabnya lirih.

"Bagaimana kalau anda menelpon Itachi-sama, _Chiyo-san_?" tanya seorang pria dengan pakaian butler. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba," putus Chiyo. Kemudian ia menuju ruang Keluarga dimana terdapat sebuah telepon. Sebenarnya di setiap ruangan dalam kediaman ini terdapat sebuah telepon. Tapi karena—mungkin—kelewat panik Chiyo malah menuju ruang keluarga. Para pelayan pun tak menghiraukan fakta tersebut. Yang ada di pikiran mereka adalah Uchiha Naruko.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Chiyo menekan serangkaian nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. nomer ponsel Uchiha Itachi. Sejenak terdengar nada tunggu dari telepon itu sampai akhirnya terdengar suara Itachi dari ujung sana. '_Allô? Qui est-ce? _(2)'

/(2) Halo? Siapa ini?/

"_C'est Chiyo, Itachi-sama_," jawab Chiyo dengan suara yang diusahakannya setenang mungkin.

'Ah, _Chiyo-baasan_. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_ (3)' tanya Itachi dengan ramah. [Berhubung males banget nulis pakai bhs. Perancis, jadi ditulis pake bhs. Indonesia aja ya?]

/(3) Ada perlu apa ya?/

"I-iya, _Itachi-sama_. Ini tentang _Naru-sama_," jawab Chiyo.

Beberapa saat hening menyelimuti percakapan dua arah tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Itachi membuka suara. 'Ada apa dengan _Naru-chan_?'

"Sejak pulang _Naru-sama_ tak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Tak mau makan sesendok pun. Kamarnya dikunci dan ketika ada yang ingin masuk _Naru-sama_ akan melemparkan barang ke pintu dan berteriak-teriak. Kami khawatir dengan _Naru-sama_," ucap Chiyo dengan nada cemas.

'Baik, saya sudah hampir selesai. Saya akan segera kembali setelah selesai. Tolong, _Chiyo-baasan_, coba bujuk _Naru-chan_,' pinta Itachi.

"Baik, _Itachi-sama_. _Merci beacoup, au revoir_ (4)," ucap Chiyo.

/(4) Terima kasih, sampai nanti/

'_Au revoir, Chiyo-baasan_,' ucap Itachi balik. Chiyo meletakkan gagang telepon itu setelah terdengar nada sambung yang telah terputus. -alah, ribet!

'Tok-tok-tok!'

Suara pintu diketuk bergema di koridor di lantai dua _Uchiha Mansion_. Terlihat beberapa orang berdiri di depan kamar dengan pintu bercat hitam. Tapi tak ada sahutan dari dalam.

"_Naru-chan_, buka pintunya," pinta Itachi. Sesampainya ia di rumah itu, ia melempar tasnya begitu saja dan langsung menuju ke kamar sang adik. Di sana berdiri Chiyo dan seorang bocah yang diketahui bernama Sasori.

"PERGII!"

"_Naru-chan_, ini aku, Itachi..." balas Itachi dengan suara lembut, mencoba meluluhkan hati sang adik. Entah kenapa, ia khawatir akan akibat dan kejadian ini.

"Semuanya, PERGI!" teriak Naruko, histeris.

Itachi menghela napas akan kelakuan Naruko. Ia berhenti mengetuk pintu kamar itu sehingga keadaan menjadi hening. Samar-samar terdengan suara isakan Naruko di dalam kamar. Bocah berumur 9 tahun itu berpaling ke arah anak bernama Sasori yang berdiri di samping Chiyo.

"Apakah aku bisa mendapatkan kunci cadangan kamar ini?" tanya Itachi dengan suara tenang. Ya, panik takkan menghasilkan apapun. Bukankah begitu?

"Biasanya kunci cadangan beberapa ruangan di rumah ini dipegang oleh _Chiyo-baasan_," kata Sasori, cucu dari Chiyo yang juga tinggal di rumah itu.

Kini kedua pasang mata memandang ke arah Chiyo. Ia terlihat risih dipandang seperti itu.

"I-iya, saya memegang kunci cadangan beberapa ruangan di rumah ini. Tapi hanya sebagian," ucap Chiyo dengan agak sedih. Kedua anak lelaki itu menghela napas berat. Beberapa saat kemudian Chiyo melanjutkan, "Kunci ruangan yang bersifat pribadi dipegang oleh _Mikoto-sama_, seperti kamar tidur, ruang kerja, perpustakaan, dan lainnya."

Kini ketiganya terlihat lemas. Opsi satu gagal. Ke opsi selanjutnya.

"B-bagaimana kalau k-kita dobrak saja?" usul Sasori takut-takut karena bagaimanapun ia hanyalah cucu dari pelayan di kediaman mewah itu. Dan usul untuk merusak salah satu perabot di tempatnya menumpang... Sungguh, tidak etis rasanya.

"Hmm..." Itachi terlihat berpikir sebentar. Sedangkan Chiyo memandang sang cucu dengan pandangan aneh. Ia berpikir kalau sebaiknya sang tuan muda-lah yang terlebih dahulu mengusulkan hal itu. Tapi sudah lewat, bukan?

"Baik," ucap Itachi setelah sekian lama berdiam. Pasangan nenek-cucu itu memandangi Itachi ingin tahu. "Lebih baik kita dobrak saja pintu ini. Aku khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada _Naru-chan_."

"Sasori menghela napas yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan.

"_Sasori-kun_..." panggil Itachi kepada lelaki itu. Ia menambahkan embel-embel -kun karena ia tak menganggap pemuda berambut merah maroon itu sebagai bawahan, melainkan saudara yang seharusnya dihormati. Sejak kecil mereka bermain bersama. Bercanda...

Oke, cukup nostalgia ini. Kembali ke cerita. ^^v

"Eh, i-iya _Itachi-sama_?" sahut sasori.

"Tolong panggilkan beberapa lelaki untuk membantu mendobrak pintu ini," papar Itachi akan tujuan perintahnya.

"Baik, _Itachi-sama_," jawab Sasori mantap. Ia langsung berjalan dengan cepat—setengah berlari—menuju lantai dasar dimana biasanya para lelaki berkumpul.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Sasori kembali bersama dua orang penjaga rumah atau simpelnya '_security_' berbadan besar dan kekar. Melihat otot mereka yang begitu terlatih, pasti sebuah pintu bukanlah masalah besar.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, _Itachi-sama_?"

"Tolong dobrak pintu ini," katanya singkat. Kedua pria itu membungkuk singkat kepada Itachi lalu mengambil ancang-ancang di depan pintu.

'_BRAKK! BRAKK!'_

Dua kali dubrakan (?) dan pintu kamar Naruko pun terlepas dari engselnya. Di dalam kamar terlihat sebuah gundukan di atas tempat tidur _king size_ tersebut. Gundukan itu terbungkus dengan _bed cover_ berwarna biru muda.

"Naru?" Itachi mendekat ke arah gundukan tersebut yang pastinya adalah sang adik. Semakin dekat ia dengan Naruko, semakin terdengar isak tangis sang adik.

"Hiks… Hiks…"

"Naru?" Kembali Itachi memanggil nama sang adik.

"J-jahat… Hiks… P-pasti mereka bohong… Hiks…" Naru bergumam sambil sesenggukan.

Itachi mengangkat selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil sang adik."_Naru-chan_, ada apa?" tanya Itachi dengan lembut. Ia membelai rambut Naruko dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Awalnya Naruko tersentak. Namun kemudian ia merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dari itachi. Membuat tangisannya mereda.

Melihat adiknya yang sudah mulai tenang, Itachi tersenyum. Perlahan ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruko. "Ada apa, _Dear_?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Itachi menghapus jejak air mata di pipi yang berhiaskan tiga garis di masing-masing sisinya.

"Hiks… Hiks…"

"Tenanglah, _Imou-chan_…" ucap Itachi. "Kau bisa bercerita kepadaku."

Masih sesenggukan, Naruko mengucek matanya dengan tangannya yang mungil. "Hiks… A-apakah aku adikmu?"

Mendengarnya, Itachi tertegun. Kenapa Naruko bertanya seperti itu?

"Sayang, kenapa pemikiran itu bisa sampai kepadamu?" tanya Itachi dengan nada bingung menghiasi pertanyaannya tersebut.

"Hiks… Teman-teman Naru bilang, hiks, k-kalau Naru berbeda d-dengan _Kaasan_, _Tousan_, dan juga _Ita-nii_…" lirih Naruko, membuat Itachi terbawa akan suasana tak mengenakkan yang tercipta dari perkataan sang Rubah.

Namun kemudian Itachi tersenyum tipis, membuat Naruko berhenti menangis. Mungkin sang adik heran. Atau terpesona? Ah, yang manapun itu ane tak tahu.. :P

"Lalu?" tanya Itachi, menginginkan Naruko melanjutkan perkataannya.

Mengerti akan maksud sang kakak, Naruko pun berkata, "M-mereka bilang k-kalau Naru anak pungut. Hiks… Mereka tak mau bermain dengan Naru… Ukh, hiks… Naru dijauhi…" Kembali air mata gadis kecil itu jatuh.

Sasori yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan keduanya pun akhirnya masuk dan berjongkok di depan si rambut kuning. Ia menghiraukan panggilan neneknya yang berpendapat bahwa apa yang dilakukannya tidak sopan.

"Sudahlah, _Hime_…" putus Sasori. Bergabungnya sosok berambut _maroon_ tersebut membuat Itachi serta Naruko menoleh ke arahnya. Sedangkan yang ditengok tersenyum.

Kembali Naruko mengucek matanya. Itachi menahan tangan Naruko, namun ia mengusap jejak air mata yang mulai mengalir itu dengan perlahan. Sementara Sasori meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas paha sang putri.

"Tidak peduli siapapun kau sesungguhnya, kau adalah kau. Jika mereka tak menerimamu, kamilah yang akan selalu menerimamu. Bagaimana, _Hime_?" tawar Sasori. Kemudian ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kea rah Naruko, membuat gadis cilik itu terkikik pelan.

Itachi melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas melihat adiknya sudah mulai ceria. Itu karena Sasori.

"Iya, Sayang. Masih ada _Niichan_, _Kaasan_, _Tousan_, _Saso-nii_, _Chiyo-baasan_, dan yang lainnya. Sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap menjadi seorang Uchiha Naruko…" ucap Itachi. Mendengar hal itu, Naruko pun memeluk Itachi dengan erat. Hingga yang dipeluk merasa sesak. Namun Itachi tak mengeluh.

Sedangkan tangan kiri Naruko kemudian mencari dan menggenggam erat telapak tangan Sasori.

"_Merci beacoup, tout_…" bisik Naruko.

…xXx…

_End of Flashback_

…xXx…

"Sudahlah, Sayang. Cepet habiskan sarapanmu dan kita berangkat ke sekolah. Ini hari pertamamu, bukan?" tanya Itachi setelah bayangan masa lalu itu buyar. Ia merapikan seragamnya dan meraih ranselnya.

"Hn…" Gadis berambut 'pirang' itu menyimpul dasinya dan berjalan mengikuti sang kakak. Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil mewah milik keluarga Uchiha tersebut, sosok berambut merah melemparkan sebuah kunci kea rah Itachi.

"Kini giliranmu," serunya. Naruko tersenyum tipis.

Dengan tangkas Itachi menangkapnya. "Hap!"

Kemudian pemuda bertampang _baby-face_ tersebutmenepuk pundak Naruko. "_Bonjour, Mademoiselle Naruko_. _Comment êtes-vous?_"

/(5) Selamat pagi, Nona Naruko. Bagaimana kabarmu?/

"Lumayan. Sekarang kita satu sekolah, Saso-nii…" ujar Naruko.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Kita akan terlambat bila kalian tak segera masuk!" gerutu Itachi dengan wajah masam.

"Baik, Bos!" jawab keduanya.

…xXx…

_End of Chapter 3_

…xXx…

Huwalaaahhh… Lama nian daku apdet _fict_ ini. XD

#dilemparpohoncabe

Sudah lama, abal pula. *pudung*

Mau minta saran. Apa sebaiknya Lils ganti kategorinya jadi Naruko U. atau tetap?

…xXx…

_Next Chapter_: Pertemuan pertama antara Uchiha Naruko dengan Namikaze Sasuke. Bagaimana nih reaksi mereka berdua?

…xXx…

_Special thanks for:_

**mugen' chikara kyoshiro**

**Kim D. Meiko**

**Kiryuu arcafia kurozuki**

**Namikaze Sakura**: Sudah apdet. Makasih sudah sempat me-review. :D

**Icha22madhen**

**Naru3**: Daku perempuan, kok. :D

**Kyukei Hieru**

**S plus N**: Bikin akun baru, dong. Masa pass bisa lupa? -.-'

**Orange Naru**

**Aoi no Kaze**

**Demikooo**

**Miyako Shirayuki**: Ini sudah besar kok. Makasih atas review-nya. :D

**Uzumaki Andin**: Maaf kelamaan. -.-'

**Bryella**: Ini kelamaan yak? #ditimpuk

**Sparky-Cloud**

**Adex Chacha**: Makasih atas review-nya, Kak Adel. XD

**Ruvine no Ookami Hime**: Wah review Ruvi-san panjang sekali. Pegel, gak? –pertanyaangakmutu- Maaf gak sempat balas via PM. Sarannya bagus, itu sudah Lils terapkan. Makasih atas review-nya. :DD

: Maaf juga gak dibalas via PM, ini warnetnya pada tutup. Makasih atas review-nya. :D

…xXx…

Akhir kata:

_Mind to Review or Con-crit? _:3


End file.
